Twist It All Around
by Alavon
Summary: Subaru and Teana overhear a discussion between Nanoha and Fate and both their imaginations run wild. Are their thoughts correct? Post-strikers


_**A/N:**_ Something I came up with during Algebra II class...meh.

FUN FACT:_** This story actually took place during the time line of my story Magical Girl **__**Lyrical Nanoha MemorieS...**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN...man, life sucks...

**Twist It All Around**

By Alavon

***

"Ah, come on, Fate. You know you like it."

"But you're too aggressive, Nanoha."

"But you like it when I'm aggressive..."

Subaru and Teana couldn't believe their poor ears.

"Ne, Tea," said Subaru, shaking Teana in disbelief. The red-headed girl shot her an angry look.

"SHHH! You're going to give away our spot and I don't want to die yet." She shivered at the thought.

"Should we really be spying on them?" whispered Subaru. Teana shook her head.

"No, but come on. When do we ever hear anything fun around here?" said Teana, inching closer to the door. "We've been on missions non-stop. We need something exciting to make it worthwhile..."

Subaru frowned. "Worthwhile? I don't know about you but hearing our Superiors getting it on is not something I would look forward to-"

"SHH! There talking again," whispered Teana, her eyes glinting like a crazy person.

"Mou, Fate-Chan. You're no fun."

"I am fun, Nanoha. But I don't think we should do it while we're on duty."

Subaru and Teana sucked in air. IT...did she say...IT?

"Come on!" whined Nanoha. "It will be a quickie. You've been gone for so long that we haven't done it in a while..."

"Nanoha, please. We will do it after our shift is over."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Subaru and Teana gulped. Will Fate say yes or..."

"What are you guys doing?" said an all-too-familiar-voice.

Both of them jumped a foot in the air and had to bite their tongues from screaming.

"Ginga..."

Ginga did not look happy to see them. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at them and Teana could have sworn that steam was coming out of Ginga's ears...

"Didn't I give you guys an envelope to give to Captain Takamachi and Enforcer Harleown?" She looked to where the envelope was; it was forgotten on the floor. Subaru and Teana blushed while Ginga crossed her arms.

"Can you please tell me why you two have not given them the envelope?"

Subaru and Teana looked at each other, their faces getting even redder (if that was even possible).

"We, we, were...um..."

Ginga raised an eyebrow and then smiled. Teana knew what was coming...

"Tell me, Subaru. What were you guys doing?" asked Ginga in her most sweet voice. Teana's face quickly paled.

"We were...um..."

Subaru couldn't do it. Lying to her sister would be worst then death. And besides, who can resist her sister's charms...

"We were eavesdropping on Nanoha-San and Fate-San." replied Subaru very quickly. Teana felt faint. She had too much excitement for one day. Ginga just stared, her expression unreadable and both Subaru and Teana held their breath, waiting for the inevitable. Then...

Ginga smiled but this time, it was real.

"Ooh..." squealed Ginga, going to the door. "What are they doing?" Both Subaru and Teana stared.

"Uh, sis?"

"Come on, Subaru. Tell me. Have they gone to fourth base yet? I need something exciting if not I'm going to explode..."

Subaru didn't know how to respond. She has never seen her sister like that before. Teana on the other hand was back to how she was before...after the shock subsided of course.

"No, but we think that they might."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never knew Nanoha could be so pushy..."

"That's the White Devil for ya'. Poor Fate..."

"Hello? You guys?"

Ginga and Teana looked at Subaru.

"Um...maybe we should ...I don't know..." She looked at her feet. "Maybe we should leave them...alone?"

She was ignored.

"Come on, Nanoha. Don't hide that monster."

"They're talking again..."

Despite herself, Subaru joined them, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Fate, just this once?"

"I don't know..."

"Why are you hesitating? Your hands work wonders."

All three girls outside the office pressed their ears even closer to the door, their heartbeats accelerating.

"Should you be saying that, Nanoha? Your body gets so hot and sweaty that you can easily overcome my...what do you call them? Oh, yeah...'miracle hands'?"

"Are you insulting my hygiene?"

"No. Just stating the fact."

"Fate...please...I'm begging you..."

There was silence then...

"Oh, all right. But only a quickie."

"Oh...my...God..." breathed Ginga.

"Okay, Fate . First-"

"Nanoha, I think I can see what I'm doing. No need to tell me."

"Mou, fine. Party pooper."

"You want me to stop?"

"No! By all means continue."

There was some grunting and shifting inside and the three girls outside the office were in complete shock, not believing what they were hearing.

"I am so glad that I came," whispered Ginga. Teana nodded and said,"Yeah. Right, Subaru?"

Subaru shrugged.

"Nanoha, why do you always have to be on top?"

"Because it's the only way." There was a small giggle.

"See! You're being aggressive again!"

"Fate! Wait! What are you doing?"

"Getting what is rightfully mine for once!"

"No, Fate! I...I can't take it anymore!"

"Put up with it since you were the one who wanted this!"

"FATE!"

Subaru had enough. She turned around to leave but her sleeve caught the handle of the door, accidentally opening it.

"Uh oh..." All three girls fell inside.

"Subaru...Tea...and...Ginga?" said Nanoha, confused.

Subaru bowed her head without opening her eyes. She was too scared to see.

"We are soooo sorry! We came to give you an envelope and..."

"Are you guys okay?" This time it was Fate who spoke. Subaru, Teana and Ginga all looked up. Their jaws dropped. Nanoha and Fate were playing a game of TWISTER!

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," sighed Fate, getting Nanoha off of her. She stood up and walked toward Ginga. "So, where is the envelope?"

Ginga stood up and said, "It's, um, outside. I'll go and get it." Without even a second glance, she left the office. Both Subaru and Teana looked at each other, embarrassed.

"We are so sorry," they said, bowing. Nanoha cocked her head to one side. "For what?'

"For...um..." stammered Subaru. Teana cut her off. "For crashing into your, uh..._playtime._" Both Nanoha and Fate blushed. Ginga returned to the office and handed Fate the thick, yellow envelope. She then saluted and left, her ears turning bright red.

"Well...we, um, should get going, too. Bye!" They saluted and left, thanking the heavens that they were still alive. After a minute had passed by, Nanoha smiled. Her White Devil smile. Turning to Fate, she said," I thought they would never leave."

"I guess they didn't know that we could hear them."

"Hmph! I'm going to kick their asses when I see them at the annual retreat."

Fate chuckled. She walked toward the door and closed it but this time, locking it. Fate then turned around and said to Nanoha with a seductive smile on her face,"So...where were we?"

"Strip Twister..."

"Perfect..."

**END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Um...not all that great but I still like it! Anyway, remember the 'thick, yellow envelope' that Ginga gave to Fate? Well, keep it in your mind. It will play a big role in the near future...

If anyone was wondering, this story took place six years before _**MemorieS,**_ so...um...yeah...

And finally, for all those who are waiting for Chapter 1 of _**MemorieS**_ (which I have a feeling is not a lot...), please be patient. I have tests, college applications, community service, tutoring, and work to overcome first. So expect the chapter to be up on Wednesday or Thursday of next week. But for waiting until now, though, I will give you a preview of Chapter 1 as a reward... :)

***

**Chapter 1: Chasing After Fate**

Vivio Takamachi had enough. There was no way in hell she was going to allow it. It had taken her TWO FULL YEARS to finally get promoted to an S+ Mage and as the daughter of Nanoha Takamachi, Ace of all Aces, it was only to be expected. But she didn't want that. She wanted to be Vivio. As much as she is proud to have 'Takamachi' as her surname, she was sick and tired of people comparing her to Nanoha. She wanted to step out of her mothers shadow and make a name for herself. With her _own_ strength. So when the time finally came to go on her first serious, only reserved for S+ Mages, mission, she was stuck (_forced_) babysitting her annoying, ungrateful, loud-mouth-brat-of-a-sister, Alicia T. Harleown. Her mother didn't just take the cake, she took the whole goddamn bakery!

**A/N**: That's it! The full chapter will be put up next week. Thank you! ;)


End file.
